


At a Crossroads

by Jasjelly16



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Unverise, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasjelly16/pseuds/Jasjelly16
Summary: They say if you stand at a crossroad during a full moon, you can make a deal with the devil. Not with the devil himself, but with a crossroad demon. They say that they can grant you almost anything, but it doesn't come for free.Santana Lopez is a crossroad demon with a mission to retrieve the soul of Quinn Fabray, who has caught the eye of the Devil. Brittany S. Pierce is an angel sent from heaven to protect Quinn. What happens when Santana starts having feelings for Brittany? Will these two characters survive the war between heaven and hell?
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

He quickly looks over his shoulder. The sounds of his heartbeat is way too loud. His heavy breaths are coming way too quick. 

He buried the box. He buried it exactly in the middle of the crossroads. The box filled with his blood and graveyard soil and the bones of the black cat he had to kill. It was vile and he had to hold down his own vomit when he disposed of it, but it was all worth it, it was all worth it for the deal he was about to make. 

They say that if you stand in the middle of a crossroads with a box with the bones of a black cat, the soil from a graveyard, and the blood of the wish maker that you could make a deal with the Devil. It sounds easy but the moment had to be right. The box had to buried and there had to be a full moon. 

It was hard to find a crossroad in Lima, Ohio. So when the man had found the crossroads one morning after driving pass Lima Heights Adjacent, he knew that his life was about to change. 

He wanted to get out of this town. He didn't want to be a Lima Loser, which is why he stands at the middle of the crossroads with the buried box right underneath him. 

"You look nice for a Lima Loser." A sultry voice behinds him says. 

A woman appears and circles around him. Her thick raven hair falls in curls over her shoulders, her face is beautiful, her lips are pulled into a smirk as she watches the man turns towards her voice.

His voice catches in his throat. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up if he was being honest. He was grasping for straws when he decided to go down this path. 

The woman finds his surprise amusing. "To think you would have killed that cat for nothing if I hadn't shown up." 

"I want to make a deal with the Devil." He tries to act tough. He stands straighter and he clenches his fists to his sides, but his voices shakes. 

Her head falls back and her laugh fills the air. She arches her eyebrow and says "Well that's why I'm here. I'm here on the behalf of the devil and he's looking for a soul. Tell me what you want." 

"I want to get out of this hellhole. I don't want to be a Lima Loser. I want to be famous and be rich beyond belief." 

"How original." 

She's humored by his choice of words. Hellhole. Hell. She's been there, it's torture there. Literally. It's excruciatingly hot. The screams of the damned are heard 24/7 and despite contrary belief, it's also torture for demons there too. Well for most of them.

The man wrings his hands together. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and with the other reaches out his hand before pulling it back. "How do we do this?"

Another laugh rings out. She looks at him in disbelief. Even after hundreds of deals, the demon still can't believe humans can be so simple-minded. 

She saunters towards to him, her brown eyes staring into his. She reaches her arms around his neck, his hands instinctively grabs around her hips, pulling her closer. No matter how nervous he feels, the demon is no doubt the beautifulest thing he has ever seen. He stares down at her, succumbing to her beauty. Her eyes are still locked into his, searching. 

"I assume you know what you're getting into? What you want doesn't come for free."

He nods. His eyes are focused on her lips. He knows he'll have time to live his life before the demon comes to collect his soul. How long the contract was depended on his soul's purity. 

The woman watches him with amusement. She smiles, "Then I guess we have a deal." And presses her lips against his. 

His eyes are closed and he knows it's official. He has sealed his deal with a kiss, and with her lips against his, he has no regrets. 

She pulls away. With a smug look, she whispers "I'll see you in five years. The Devil collects his dues, Mr. St.James." 

The woman disappears with the blink of an eye and Jesse St. James is left alone in the middle of a crossroads. He feels his phone vibrate and sees a text from his manager to celebrate his win on getting the role for the main character in a huge movie franchise.


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana makes a deal with the Devil. She meets Quinn and goes undercover as a high schooler.

"Santana."

She hears her name. A small whisper in the back of her mind. 

He's beckoning her to him. He's at the crossroads. She’s always summoned at the crossroads.

She appears in front of him. With a smirk on his face, he pulls his hands out of his leather jacket and opens his arms for a hug. 

"What do you want?" Her voice rings out. 

The crossroads is empty and the darkness hides her hesitance. She's barely visible with the black dress that hugs her figure, the white of her eyes the only thing hinting her position. 

His hands go back into his pockets, his shoulders shrugging. "I can't just check up on my own workers? I wanted to see how you were doing." The voice is deep and trusting, but she knows better than to trust the Devil.

"You want something from me. A deal to be made?" She scans his body, his form is different than usual. His body is taking the form of a buff teenager. He looks young, his bone structure is phenomenal, his hair is shaved except for a single strip of hair that runs down the middle of his head.

"You like what you see?" He jokes. "But you're right. I need something, a soul. And I happen to know that is in your area of expertise, Santana."

He's right, she's a master at making deals. The other demons always come to her to nab the most valuable souls, the ones that are so pure it feels like they're blessed by angels.

"Well that's in your forte as well. You know being the Devil and all." 

Santana knows she's gotten into something serious. The devil doesn't usually check up on any old crossroad demon, even one as great as herself. 

"Yes, but this one isn't so simple. She's strong willed and determined. She's pure. I want her." He takes a step forward, closer to the demon. "I need your assistance. You have a record with obtaining souls, even in these times, where not many people believe that you can actually make a deal with me." He continues walking towards her. 

He's inches from her now. She feels his breath on her face and sees the blackness of his eyes, a dark void of endless nothing. "The job will feel like any other soul retrieval. I just need a woman's touch on it." He reaches to cup her face. "Help me." 

She closes her eyes. She doesn't really have a choice. It's the Devil asking after all. Her boss is asking her to help him. She hasn't been personally invited to do a job for him in years. The jobs are always a high risk for exorcisms and Santana never wants to feel that excruciating pain again. The pain continues afterwards as well, being sent to hell hurts like a bitch, but the torridness of the place and the agony that encompasses you once you're there is even worse. 

For most people, the reward for personally helping the Devil is usually worth the pain. The demons who have done his bidding become high officials in the demon world, powerful beyond belief. They help rule hell and fight against the angels above. They're the demons who love living in hell. She doesn't. 

She opens her eyes and stares into his. "Okay, but on one condition. Afterwards, I stay up here in the human world. No more living in Hell."

A smile creeps up his face, the blackness of his eyes turning to the image of fire. "Of course. I know how you hate hearing the screams down there. You've always been a sensitive one." He turns his head, their lips barely touching. "We have a deal. Retrieve her soul for me."

He pulls her face to his, smashing his mouth on hers. 

The deal has been set. The Devil has given her a job, and she cannot disappoint.  
——————————————————————————

She stares at the blonde across the football field. She and the Devil sit on bleachers adjacent to the field. He looks the same, although his eyes are not endless abysses anymore. They're hazel instead. 

She changes her appearance as well. She goes for a younger version of her usual self. Her looks can still stop traffic even in her teenage form.

"So that's her? The reincarnation of Barbie standing on top of the cheerleading pyramid." 

"Yes," he says, curtly. "The Barbie is named Quinn Fabray. She's the Captain of the Cheerios and the President of the Celibacy Club." 

Santana bursts out laughing, her laugh halting the movement of the cheerleaders. Quinn and the rest of the girls stare in their direction until the Devil waves his hand towards them. Quinn smiles at him and the cheerleaders return to their routine. 

"The Celibacy club? She's such a diehard Christian, why do you want her?" 

Santana turns to face him. She's actually curious. He had brought her out to a high school in the middle of nowhere Ohio to a teenager who doesn't believe in having sex until she's married. _What a fucking prude. ___

____

He's staring at her with a hard look in his eyes. He turns to look at the figure of Quinn in the distance and says "We need to find a vessel for Lilith. She needs someone strong to contain her. I've been searching for so long. That girl, she's the one."

__

Lilith, the mother of all demons, is scary and evil as they come.

Santana quickly thinks of the war with heaven. Hundreds of demons are sent back to hell, their efforts barely making a dent in the angel's plans to keep humanity going. With Lilith by their side, the demons can actually tip the scales in their favor. 

__

"The world will end in chaos. The demons and monsters of hell will rule. Lilith will ensure it," he promises. "Get her soul and I'll make your demon dreams come true. No more hiding in hell. This will be our kingdom."

__

"So what do I have to do?" 

She doesn't care about the war, it's been going on since the Devil's fall out of heaven. But the thought of not staying in hell, that's the thing she cares about. No more screams of torture, no more heat, that will be heaven.

__

"Befriend her. Earn her trust. Make her want to be the vessel for Lilith. Find out what she wants and force her into a deal if you have to. Just get her to say yes." 

__

"Judging from the smile she gave you before, I see you at least attempt to befriend her. Why am I different?"

__

"She thinks I'm trying to get into her pants. She won't let me get near her emotionally. She doesn't trust me." He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You on the other hand, she will trust. You know you have the gifts of a siren. You can charm her to me."

__

At the blow of a whistle, the Cheerios are released. The girls head towards the school. 

__

"That's our cue. Refer to me as Puck and follow my lead." The devil quickly stands up and chases after the girls, heading towards one with blonde hair. "Hey Quinn, wait up!"

__

Quinn stops and waits for Puck. Santana follows close behind him. She arches her eyebrow and glances between Santana and him. "Hello Puckerman. Who’s this?" 

__

"This is Santana. Santana Lopez. She's my cousin. She just moved here as well. I told her how amazing the Cheerios were and she wanted to see them for herself. She's a cheerleader, too."

__

It's obvious that he's been planning this for a long time, Santana thinks. She nods her head. "Yeah, you guys were great out there." She isn't lying. For a high school cheer squad, they were pretty damn good.

__

"Thanks, so I'm guessing you've decided to join the Cheerios after our little show today." She pauses, looking up and down Santana's body. "But we don't just take anyone who wants to join, we're selective. Only the best can be Cheerios. We're on top of the school's social hierarchy and we're the top of the cheerleading world's as well, so if you want to be one of us, you better bring your A-game."

__

Santana immediately doesn't like this bitch. Who does she think she is to think that she can't take a little cheerleading routine. She's a freaking demon. She's lives in hell. No little cheerleading routine is gonna break her.

__

Santana rises her chin up, one eyebrow arching. "Well luckily for y'all, I _am _the best. And from what I saw today, you're far from it." She steps towards Quinn, their faces inches from each other. She smirks at the look of utter shock on Quinn’s face. "I'll see you on the field tomorrow.”__

__

__She turns away from Quinn, dragging Puck behind her as she leaves._ _

____

__

__

When they are far from any prying ears, Puck wretches his hand out of Santana's grip. "Why did you do that? She's not gonna trust you if you're rude to her at the get-go." 

__

__

He's breathing heavily, his eyes are glaring at her. All his plans are ruined with one conversation. He is looking murderous. 

__

__

__

"Calm the hell down. If she doesn't trust you, then she won't trust some random relative she just met." She looks unfazed by his gaze. "Look I know how girls work. We're untrusting and we like to tear each other down. She's gonna trust someone who tells it to her straight than some suck up." 

__

__

__

He's still glaring at her. A few moments later, his eyes go soft, his breaths slowly evening. "You're right." He gives her smile and lightly punches her shoulder. "See, I knew I needed a woman's touch."  
———————————————————————————

__

__

__

A day later and Santana finds herself already on the Cheerios. Her tryout had been given to her when a short brunette with a big nose came to greet her today in the hall. The brunette had practically talked Santana's ears off until a threat that consisted of the brunette better leaving to go back to the Shire before Santana punched her back had left Santana's mouth. 

__

__

__

The girls on the team had watched the interaction from the other side of the hall and gave Santana their approval with cheers and smiles. Quinn had given her a questioning look before walking to Santana. 

__

__

__

"I guess you're not as lame as I thought. I'll see you at your tryout." She turned down the hallway, the other girls on the team giving her a quick thumbs up before following their Captain.

__

__

__

Her official tryout had been in front of the entire team. A few high kicks, some impressive flips, and a 30 minute routine later, Coach Sylvester had practically given her the position of second in command. Although no praises have fallen from the coach's mouth, no looks of disgust had taken her face. The doors to winning Quinn's trust were practically opening itself. 

__

__

__

"So you listened to my advice, you definitely brought your A-game." 

__

__

__

"Or I was right. I'm the best."

__

__

__

After Santana's tryout, she had been thrown straight into practice. The routine was no doubt hard, but she wasn't falling behind like some of the girls on the team who have been practicing for weeks. The routine had definitely been a workout, the muscles of her legs aching as she and the girls walk towards the locker room. 

__

__

__

Quinn laughs, "You're decent. Obviously better than some of the girls on the team, but you're no Brittany that's for sure." 

__

__

__

A laugh comes from a girl behind them. "Brittany has the IQ of a doorknob, but she can master a routine in seconds." 

__

__

__

"Remember when she first tried out? Holy shit, I have never seen Coach Sylvester so speechless!"

__

__

__

Santana turns her head to scan at the girls around her. None of them practically wowed her at the practice today. This Brittany must not have been as good as they thought. 

__

__

__

As if reading her mind, Quinn states "She's not here right now, a family emergency back in the Netherlands or something. She's coming back soon. Maybe when she's back she can show you how a routine is supposed to be done."

__

__

__

Just as Santana is about to retort a comeback, she sees Puck waiting for her next to the locker room door. A smirk on his face and a backpack slung against his shoulder.

__

__

__

"Hey, I'll meet y'all in the locker room in a bit." She nods her head towards Puck. 

__

__

__

Quinn nods and grabs Santana's phone. She dials her number and says, "For the cheerleading groupchat," before handing Santana back her phone.

__

__

__

Santana walks towards Puck, who has moved to the other side of the hallway to avoiding being hit by the opening of the locker room door.

__

__

__

"I see you're making new friends with Quinn," he grins. 

__

__

__

"Well, what can I say? I know how to talk to a girl." 

__

__

__

"Keep it up. I want to see her practically falling into my lap by the time the school year is over."

__

__

__

"Well it's currently October and judging by how today went, I'm sure I'll have her soul by Christmas," Santana smirks at him. 

__

__

__

They have a weird relationship, the devil and her. She would've consider him a close friend if the constant reminder that he could sent her back to Hell whenever he wanted, didn't hang around her. 

She had done jobs for him before, and he had always gotten her out of tough situations whenever she happened to stumble upon them, but she still knows that she cannot fully trust him, no matter how many jobs or bursts of laughter had been shared between them.

__

__

__

Puck grins down at her and nods his head toward the direction of the locker room. "Okay, now go back in there and get your charm on. I'll see you tomorrow."

__

__

__

Santana goes into the locker room. She talks to the girls still there and she tries not to stare when she's in the shower area. She's not a pervert but she can't help if some of the girls are drool worthy. Santana knows that no matter her sexual preferences, she cannot act upon them, especially if she's trying to befriend the President of the freaking Celibacy Club. 

__

__

__

She finishes showering and changes into her casual clothes. She goes to collect her bags to leave when she feels a shift in the air.

__

__

__

The air feels light as if all the air is being sucked out of the room. It's gradually getting harder for her to breathe. But as she quickly glances around the locker room, she notices that none of the other girls seem to be affected. 

__

__

__

She's tries to act like she isn't like a fish out of water, grasping for air, and continues to move towards the door. The smartest thing would be to leave immediately and disappear to somewhere else. She doesn't want to cause a scene after she had just won the girls over. 

__

__

__

She's steps into the hallway and she instantly knows she made a mistake. The air is practically gone now and Santana can't breathe. She sticks to the sides of the hall, gripping the locker doors to hold herself up. Her mind is fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, her vision blinded by the beaming hallway lights above.

__

__

__

The hallway is empty. Puck is long gone. She's alone.

__

__

__

The brightness intensifies and the lockers start to shake. The sounds of metal vibrating echo around the hall. Santana shuts her eyes. She can still see the brightness even with her eyes close. 

__

__

__

Just as she thought that nothing could be worse than this, an ear-splitting screech pierces through her ears. Her skull feels like it's about to crack open. The screeching is worse than nails on a chalkboard. The high shrill makes her cry out in pain. 

__

__

__

Her hands goes to cover her ears, her bag dropping to the ground, a futile attempt to stop the deafening sound. She can't think clearly, the sound overpowering her thought processes. All she feels is the skull-splitting pain. 

__

__

__

The sound continues for what feels like ages until it's suddenly gone. The lockers still and the lights aren't blinding behind her eyelids. She slowly opens her eyes.

__

__

__

The hallways looks normal as if the whole encounter had never happened.

__

__

__

She drops her hands from the side of her head. Still feeling lightheaded from what had just occurred, her chest heaves up and down, trying to regain her breaths.

__

__

__

The door to the locker room opens and Quinn steps out. She turns down the hallway, ready to leave, and pauses when she sees Santana. She looks at her, examining carefully. "Are you okay?"

__

__

__

Santana gives her a tight-lipped smile, "Yeah. Just got hit with exhaustion from practice." She tries not to wheeze. 

__

__

__

"I see. Well expect more days like this if you want to continue being on the squad." 

Santana nods. She’s still trying to regain her breathing. 

Quinn gives her a pointed look before sighing, "Look, my boyfriend is waiting for me, but I'll walk you down the hall. I don't need you passed out on the floor after the first day."

__

__

__

Quinn grabs Santana's bag off the floor and shrugs it to her shoulders. She continues to walk down the hall, looking back every once in a while to make sure Santana is following. Santana recovers quickly from the shock of Quinn's sudden niceness and the hypoxemia or whatever the fuck just happened and follows her down the hall.

__

__

__

They stop at a window with the view of the parking lot on the other side. It's empty except for a few cars and two figures standing next to a beat-up, old truck. An enormously tall, brown haired guy stands in front of a leggy, blonde hair girl, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, the back of her body the only part of her visible.

__

__

__

Quinn hands Santana back her bag, forcing Santana's eyes away from the window. 

__

__

__

"Thanks."

__

__

__

Quinn nods her head. "Well that’s my boyfriend.” Quinn jerks her head to the Sasquatch-size guy leaning against the car. 

Santana looks back at the window, the figure of the blonde hair girl is gone, leaving behind only the image of Quinn's boyfriend waving at them.

__

__

__


End file.
